This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus whereby spacer strips are placed between layers or courses of timber in timber packages and, more particularly, to such methods and apparatus wherein the spacers are conveyed by means of distribution apparatus to a position over the topmost course of the timber package whereupon the spacers so positioned are engaged from above by depressors whereupon the distribution members which support the strips are withdrawn from their supporting positions so that the depressors can conduct and guide the spacer strips downwardly into position upon the topmost layer of the timber package, the depressors then being raised to their upper position whereupon the above steps are repeated.
The present invention further relates to an apparatus for carrying out the procedure of the invention wherein the spacer strips are located by means of a distribution conveyor having supporting hooks associated therewith spaced from each other by a distance determined by the spacing between adjacent spacer strips, the apparatus further comprising an arrangement whereby the spacer strips are conducted and guided onto the topmost layer of the timber package, such arrangement including a plurality of depressors whose location is determined by the spacing between the spacer strips and which are operatively associated with overhead frame structure which is vertically movable.